A glucose monitoring technology that enables convenient and pain-free multiple daily glucose readings could significantly reduce long-term diabetes complications based on conclusions of the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial (DCCT). Luna Innovations and BD Technologies (BDT) propose to develop a unique remote biosensor for glucose detection to address this need. The capabilities of Luna's long period grating (LPG)-based sensing platform for direct detection of biological binding events have been demonstrated. By combining this technology with BDT's glucose detection chemistry based on binding proteins, we will develop an LPG-based glucose biosensor for use as an implant able continuous glucose-monitoring device. Because interrogation of this biosensor relies on a non-absorbance based spectral shift, it is not subject to interference common to intensity-based optical sensors. When used with intensive insulin therapy, the proposed continuous glucose-monitoring device will provide a significant benefit to national healthcare, and indirectly, national economics and productivity as diabetes complications are reduced. This proposal will provide the necessary funding to demonstrate this sensing platform with the appropriate sensitivity and specificity for glucose monitoring.